


What The Hell Do You Think You’re Doing?

by Megz_2000



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghosts, Possession, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megz_2000/pseuds/Megz_2000
Summary: It was never easy when Schlatt was alive. But now that he’s dead it’s only gotten harder. Not because Quackity missed him, no, it’s been harder because Schlatt was haunting him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	What The Hell Do You Think You’re Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here on Ao3. I am no writer and this has not been beta read.

It was never easy when Schlatt was alive. But now that he’s dead it’s only gotten harder. Not because Quackity missed him, no, it's harder now because Schlatt was haunting him.

When Wilbur came back as a ghost not remembering anything he had done, Quackity thought that maybe if Schlatt came back he wouldn't remember anything either. He, of course, was wrong. Because when Schlatt did come back he remembered everything and he wasn’t finished with his Manburg. Despite being completely overthrown and having a heart attack the bastard still wanted to be in control. And Schlatt went to the only person he knew he once had complete control over and haunted him and only him. Quackity didn’t want to tell the others because then he'd sound crazy! “Oh! By the way, guys I'm being personally haunted by the ex-president and he still wants to be the president. And! And, get this, He fucking knows that if I tell you any of this you’ll think I’m bonkers!“ Yeah that wouldn’t fly with the boys.

They all know that Wilbur has no memories and they can all see Wilbur. For Quackity to tell them that Schlatt remembers and is only haunting him would sound more like a weird trauma thing than an actual ghost. And Schlatt had Quackity convinced of that. Even dead Schlatt was still as manipulative as ever. Still holding Quackity under his thumb, just where he wanted him. The funeral for Schlatt was a chance for Quackity to rub it in Schlatt’s dead face how dead he was. He would glance at Schlatt every now and then to make sure he was still watching as Quackity threw caution to the wind and just made a mockery of Schlatt. Schlatt just watched with his arms crossed. He didn’t say a word as he watched everyone celebrate his death. When they rolled his body up to the podium he wasn't expecting it to be absolutely butchered. To put it simply, it gave him pause. It also gave him an Idea.

He watched as everyone picked at his corpse and played with his bones. It was … disturbing. But when he saw Quackity had grabbed his heart he was reminded of an old spell he once read about in an old abandoned witches hut. “Quackity, put my heart back in the fucking box, thats disgusting.” Schlatt muttered to Quackity. Of course Quackity ignored him and tossed it about like a stress ball. Quackity laughed while Tommy and Tubbo threw Schlatt’s bones into the water. “Oh come on! My fucking bones! Really?” Schlatt complained. Quackity Just laughed harder. “Whats next huh? You gonna, you gonna eat my heart too?” Schlatt said to Quackity. Quackity looked him dead in the eyes and, in what he thought was spite, bit into Schlatts’ heart. Schlatt made a gagging sound and turned away covering his mouth. Quackity proceeded to eat the rest of his heart trying to get back into Schlatts’ eyesight so he could watch. Despite it being the plan to get Quackity to eat his heart it was still disgusting to watch. He saw Quackity Lick his fingers tauntingly. “Holy shit. You actually fucking ate it.” Schlatt said. “Well, now that means I can do this.” Schlatt said and rushed towards Quackity and before Quackity had a chance to react he felt a stiff cold breeze flow through him as Schlatts’ ghost phased into him.

It felt like when you dip your toe in cold water and a chill goes up your entire body. It was like laying face down in a giant pit of slime and slowly sinking into it. Quackity was raising his hand and wiggling his fingers “what …?” Quackity began to say because he was fairly certain he wasn’t controlling his hand. “Oh that's much better. Being physical is so much better than being corporeal.” Quackity heard his voice say but in his head he heard Schlatt. “Wha- Schlatt?! How-?” “ _Calm down Quackity It's just a little possession. Nothing to blow a gasket over._ ” Quackity only heard Schlatts’ voice in his head this time. “ _What you are gonna do is cooperate got it? we’re gonna resurrect me! I didn’t finish my term as President, as you know, and I'd like to get back in office with my own body as soon as possible. And don’t even think about trying to tell anyone about this because now I have partial control and that means if you try to tell anyone I’ll make you look so much like an absolute buffoon that it will get you exiled. Or sent to a padded cell._ ” Still in shock that this was actually happening all Quackity could do was nod. “ _Good. Now that we’re in agreeance why don't you take the passenger seat for a bit? I got some work to do._ ” And then Quackity blacked out like he was pushed to the back of his own mind forcefully and without much warning.

When Quackity finally pushed through to be back in control of his own body it was well into the night. It felt like he took a nap and woke up even more tired than he was when he went to sleep. He felt nauseous and he had a migraine. “Ugh… What the hell happened?” Quackity groaned. “ _I just had to get some things done. Thanks for being cooperative and quiet._ ” Ah. That’s right JSchlatt is possessing him. “What did you do?” Quackity asks quietly. “ _Not much. Just some ingredient collecting. A little bit of recruitment. Gaining a bit of a following to resurrect the former president of Manberg. You know just everyday errands._ ” Schlatt explains nonchalantly. Quackity shakes his head. “That’s …That’s not everyday errands Schlatt. That’s necromancy. You’re dead!” To anyone looking in from the outside it would look like Quackity was talking to himself. At 1am. Completely sane. “ _Half dead. I’m inhabiting a body aren’t I?_ ” Schlatt says. Quackity knew that if he had his own body Schlatt would be grinning. “Yeah! My Body! As far as I know I didn’t give you permission to possess me! And quite frankly, I want you gone!” Quackity rants flailing his hands about wildly. “ _Calm down, buddy. You’re gonna have a heart attack. Just go with the flow, let what happens happen._ ” Schlatt says quietly “ _I know you’re secretly happy I'm back Quackity. I know you missed me. I know what you think now. Before I possessed you I wasn’t too sure, but now? Now I know. You don’t have to pretend anymore. And when I get my body back I swear I’ll be better to you. I’ll make sure you don't feel like you have to leave me again. Won’t that be great?_ ” The whole time Schlatt continues to talk in his mind, Quackity can feel his blood run cold. Yes he missed Schlatt, but he missed the old Schlatt. Schlatt before he was president. Before he let the power get to his head. Quackity was filled with dread. “Don’t do this Schlatt. Just please be dead and stay dead.” Quackity begged. “ _Oh come on! Don’t be like that. Don’t you remember the friendship we had? Let’s have that again. Let’s be friends again. All you gotta do is let me do this. For us, Quackity._ ” Schlatt sounded so convincing. So caring. Quackity does remember what they had and he longed to go back to that. He really cared for Schlatt. But the power that came with the presidency corrupted him. It made him violent. In public and in private. The drinking made that violence a thousand times worse.

But before the drinking, and before the presidency, Schlatt was kind and he was one of Quackity’s best friends. “ _Please. Trust me._ ” Schlatt’s voice rang in his head coated in saccharine and false hopes. And Quackity fell for it. The way Schlatt was talking was if you took a bite of grapefruit, but it’s covered in sugar so you can’t taste the bitterness. Quackity couldn’t taste the bitter grapefruit. He only tasted sweet orange. He was starting to believe that Schlatt had changed since he’s been a ghost. With the absence of alcohol and the break in the presidency who’s to say Schlatt hasn’t changed? “Okay … I trust you Schlatt. But there’s gotta be some rules if you’re gonna be possessing my body.” Quackity says rubbing his forehead the migraine still ever present. “No forcefully taking control. It feels like I’ve got a hangover right now. No stealing my voice. Just tell me what to say and when to say it. I don’t want people to start thinking I sound like you. And don’t watch me go to the bathroom. That’s just weird.” Quackity starts walking towards his house while talking. “ _Alright Quack-meister. I think we can handle that_.” Schlatt shrugs with Quackity‘s shoulders. “This is your second chance Schlatt. Don’t fuck it up. Don’t fuck me over again or I will kill you myself once you get in your own body.” Quackity opens his front door and lights the furnace.

It’s starting to get colder.

“ _Duly noted. I made a potion for you to drink. You have to drink one every night or else this whole thing won’t work._ ” Schlatt explains and Quackity checks his chest. Sure enough there’s a faintly glowing red potion. He pops the cork and smells it. It smells like sulfur and oddly enough strawberries. “What is it?” He asks, swirling it around. “ _Call it a stabilizer. It’s supposed to make sure your body doesn’t reject me. I made enough for the time it should take for me to get my own body. In the meantime, down the hatch_.” Quackity swallows he’s never liked potions much. They remind him of cough syrup. He brings the bottle to his lips and upturns it. Drinking it down as quickly as he could. It tasted sweet but Smokey like burnt strawberries over an open flame.

He gagged. “That’s fucking disgusting!” You sure I have to drink it every night!?” He asks and looks around for some water. “ _Yep. Every night._ ” Quackity downs two bottles of water and it still wasn’t enough to get the taste out of his mouth. “Gross.” He mutters. “ _Oh shut up. You ate my goddamn heart earlier! Raw! That was gross._ ” Schlatt fumes. “I’d take your heart again any day! That potion was nasty. Your heart? Not bad. A little iron-y but overall it tasted like an extra rare steak.” Schlatt laughs. “ _Sure. Sure Quackity whatever you say._ ” Quackity laughed too. He missed the banter. The laughing peters out and then they’re left with the soft crackling of the furnace. Quackity sits on his bed by it and watches the flames dance. “ _If it’s any consolation, I missed you too Quackity. When you left I felt like I had lost a piece of me. I don’t ever want to lose you again._ ” Quackity was shocked. Schlatt was never this open about anything. Much less his feelings. He sounded fragile. Maybe being a ghost made him more honest with himself.

If he were really here Quackity would have put a hand on his shoulder. “You won’t lose me as long as you don’t do anything that would warrant my leaving.” Quackity says quietly. “All you have to do is prove that you really want things to be better. Prove to me that you’re not as much of an ass as you were when you were alive” “ _I will. You’ll see Quackity. Everything is going to be better than what it was before. I promise_.” Quackity’s hand raised to his chest and settled over his heart. “ _Cross your heart and hope to die. Again._ ” He crosses his heart with his index finger. It’s still so weird to not be in control of his own body. And watching his hand do things he didn’t tell it to is odd. But he’s endeared by the action. He hopes Schlatt will stay true to his word. Quackity flops down on the bed and shuffles around to get under the covers. “ _Going to sleep Quackity?_ ” “I’m gonna try to. Don’t keep me awake.” Quackity mumbles.

” _Yeah yeah. Whatever man.”_ Schlatt says and it feels like his presence in Quackity’s mind subsides a bit. Almost like he’s sleeping. Quackity pulls the blankets tighter around himself. Being possessed was not on his to-do list today but it happened. Weather it be a good or bad thing he’ll try to make the best of it and bring back his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment to let me know if I should continue this or if you have any constructive criticism! <3


End file.
